An Old Freind
by RedFoxFanatic
Summary: When Jack Savage and Oscar Wilde show up at the ZPD to run a documentary on Zootopia's finest officers, a devastating crime ring is discovered, revealing Jack is more than just a movie star. What if Nick and Judy were a thing? MORE ON THE WAY! Stay Tuned!
1. Oscar who?

An old _Friend_

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise!

Monday 7:15am, November 14th, 2017

Nick's phone buzzes on his night stand, causing the sleepy red fox to awaken from his peaceful, bunny filled dream.

"Why, why now? No, anytime else, it's fine. I decide to dream a little, and NO, that damn alarm keeps waking me up." He says to himself, as he sluggishly wanders to his closet to grab a towel and his uniform making his way to the bathroom of his quaint, 3-room apartment.

He appears out of his bathroom in his uniform with his tie loosened and heads to his kitchen to grab a buga-burger breakfast burrito, as he stares at its packaging. "Ha, try saying that 5 times fast." He adds.

After finishing his burrito, he grabs the helmet and keys to his baamaha motorcycle, gifted to him from Judy for his birthday a year and a half ago.

He makes his way across town to Judy's apartment complex and parks his bike in front of her door just as she appears locking her door behind her, "Hey Nick, ready to go?" She asks smiling warmly to him, "No, I thought I'd get into my uniform, drive all the way here just to watch you as you went by." He retorts. "Whatever smartass" She replies. "I'm only joking carrots, let's go" He finishes.

They walk together to their favorite coffee shop, _Snarl bucks Coffee._ They come out a few minutes later with their respective drinks in hand. Judy, carrying her carrot mocha latte, and Nick, carrying black coffee with a hint of sweetener, "So carrots, what's the plan tonight? Are we doing the movie at my place or yours?" He asks as he sips his coffee. 'Well, I was thinking your place? Maybe we could watch that new Jack Savage movie." She replies. "JESUS CHRIST IS JACKSON SAVAGE!" He replies in a dramatic tone. "Oh shut it, they say that in every movie." She adds, "No wonder, the guys a rabbit, with every mammal on the ZIA fearing him, I'd say he has made quite the name for himself, even if that is his real name." Nick replies.

Arriving at 8:00am on the dot at the ZPD…

"AWWWWWE! You guys look so cute!" The over-excited cheetah at the receptions desk yells as he signs the smirking team in to the clock system. "Ben! For the millionth time, you're not supposed to call bunnies cute!" Judy retorts, "Or foxes, for that matter…" Nick adds. "Even if it's true?" Ben Clawhouser adds in a curious tone. "No" the pair said in unison. "Fine" Ben adds, visibly deflating as officer Delgato walks over and hands Ben a $5 bill, "Damn it Clawhouser, you said they'd be holding hands." Delgato adds sighing.

The pair walks up to the door of the bull-pen and pushes it open, "Oh sh*t!" Nick whispers loudly quickly ducking behind the door, "Whoa there cowboy what's got your ta–" Judy adds stopping in her tracks as she peers in at the other red fox in a suit talking with Bogo and a few of the other officers. "Umm, who is that?" She adds turning around and looking at the heavily breathing fox behind the door. "Oh, no one in particular carrots, just Oscar Wilde, the big-time movie producer, you know did the first two Jack Savage movies, but, aside from that, it's not like he's my brother or anything," Nick added with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"You're kidding! Oscar Wilde is _your_ brother! Nick that's so cool, I never knew…" Judy added in excitement, "Hmm, guess I never told you" Nick replied with his signature smirk on his russet colored muzzle, as they both walked into the bull-pen.

"Hey! Nicky, how ya' been?" Oscar turned and asked as he walked up and hugged Nick, "Or should I say Officer?" He added with a chuckle while slowly nodding his head, "Gosh, look at ya! Big-time fuzz now huh?" He finished. "Yea, guess so, what are you in for?" Nick asked, when suddenly, "OH MA GOSH! JACK SAVAGE!" The grey bunny screamed running over and practically tackle-hugging the black and grey English jackrabbit, "Well, uh, hello," Jack added nervously returning the hug.

"Um, you are?..." He asked nervously looking at Wolford, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I uh, have had a little bit of a crush when I was 15," Judy replied nervously, "Judy Hopps" She added blushing as Jack kissed her paw, "Pleasure to meet you miss Hopps" Jack added looking over at Oscar smiling.

"Say, Osca, you Neva warned me about any pretty rabbits!" He added winking at a certain bright red rabbit; Judy turned and looked at Nick, who had a completely emotionless smile on his face. "Well, well, Nicholas, you turned out pretty well I must say! Especially, after I kicked your ass!" Jack added lightly punching Nick in the arm causing the fox to smile and nod his head, "And I can still see your training for the Olympics," Nick added poking Jack in the stomach, causing Judy's eyes to widen when she saw Jack's particularly muscular form. "Ha-ha, funny Wilde. They can't seem to handle my bad-assary" Jack added causing every mammal in the room to laugh.

"Wait? You guys have met?" Judy asked effectively arousing wonder from the other half of the Officers in the room, "Oh, yea, I was an extra in one of his movies a few years back, I was in town so I thought I'd go in and meet him." Nick added while standing next to his brother and Jack.

"So, why are you two here?" Bogo asked earning the attention of Oscar and Jack, "We are wanting to do a documentary on Zootopia's finest Cops." Oscar explained, "And Jack here is going to be my executive producer if all goes well." Oscar added, perking up all the officers except Bogo and Nick, "Do you have any permits?" Bogo asked, "Yes actually, and we require your signacha as well as the signachas of a few your finest before we can get our crews out here." Jack added opening a jet black briefcase. "Very well, let's have a look shall we?"

"Wait, you're going to let these guys follow us around with a camera?" Nick asked worriedly, "Of course, what's the matter Wilde? Camera Shy?" Bogo asked clicking open his Black and red ZPD pen, pulling a laugh out of his officers.

A/N: Thanks for reading! More chapters on the way! Like/Follow for updates, as always suggestions for the future storyline are welcome!


	2. Savage City 4 and the Badgers in Black

Chapter 2: Savage City 4 and the Badgers in Black

A/N: Thanks to all who have favorited my story! I plan on trying to make weekly updates to the story as I attempt to finalize its development, but am always open to reviews and suggestions for the story! Enjoy!

Monday 9:43am, November 14th, 2017

"You can't be serious chief! We're still working on that badger case, that, that's classified mojo, cameras can't see that!" Nick added with a tinge of concern to his voice, "Shut it Wilde, this documentary could be your big star moment you are always talking about." Bogo added with a smirk aimed at the fox, who was now slightly blushing.

"B-but, they, no," Nick struggled sighing deeply, "Fine, when do you start?" Nick caved, "As a matter of fact, we wanted to follow you two around for a day to see which pair would fit our theme best." Oscar added, "Jack here," The fox added pointing to Jack, "Wants to go with you, while I go with Wolford and Delgato here." He finished.

"Yay! This will be so much fun!" Judy added, just a bit too excited. "Come on, the cruisers' out back." Nick added walking away with the two rabbits in tow.

"So, um, what have you been looking for Miss Hopps? I hear something about a missing badger case?" Jack added trying to start conversation with the rabbit, "Well, uh, we have been trailing a pair of crime-ridden badgers with quite the history. We believe they were taken and possibly tortured as part of a statement in some kind of turf war, were not too sure yet." Judy added as the trio hopped into their cruiser with Nick as captain. "They are known as the Badgeman Brothers, big guys actually, had a history of dirty hustling, robbing banks and gas stations, usual stuff for guys from the so called Axis Power clan, I have heard of these guys, and I don't think we should invest in their business too far." Nick added as he drove down Main Street.

"So, big guys, lot's of street credit, and there Axis. You don't need to tell me twice," Jack stated, "I have seen stuff like this before, one day you're minding your business, then the next you're caught up in some Frussian mob deal." He finished.

"Wasn't that out of one of your Savage City movies?" Nick asked, slightly confused. "Yea, but believe it or not, however you want to take it, but most of the stuff in those movies is based off events I have the _displeasure_ of enduring." He finished, causing the two mammals up front to look back in confusion.

"Wait, so you're saying that in Frussian Troubles 2, that stuff actually happened to you? Why didn't you tell somebody?!" Judy added with concern. "It was for an operation with the Zootropolis Special Operations team, it was an extraction gone south. Simple as that." He finished.

"Well, I guess it wasn't totally the Olympics you were training for Huh savage." Nick added earning a chuckle from the two rabbits.

"I, more or less had an Idea to make a few documentaries with some of the events I had encountered, and what I got was a full ticket to the Fur Carpet in Hollywood." Jack added, "So, now that we have formalities out of the way, why don't we get back to the case?" Judy added.

"Good point carrots, SO, for about 3 days, we have been tracking some strange raccoons in these black suits, we're not sure of their motives, but Officer Hopps believes they may be invested in another working against the so called Axis." Nick added handing a declassified case file to Jack; they were currently parked out by a gas station as they watched the pair of raccoons walk into the Minimart gas station.

"I thought if we watched them for a bit we might be able to bring them in if we caught them doing something, particularly unlawful." Judy added scribbling a note onto her paw-pad.

After some conversation between the rabbits and the fox, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, as the two raccoons had now exited the station without any obvious foul intentions.

"Damn, they're out. Call it in Nick." Judy sighed to her partner. "Well, Mr. Savage, I'm not sure we're the pair you're looking for, we're glad to be of help if necessary." Judy stated as they all exited the cruiser back at the station.

"You're still definitely still on my list of candidates, however there are some more pairs of officers I'd like to tag along with before we make our decision." Jack finished, and with that the Jackrabbit wandered back inside, leaving Judy and Nick outside.

Judy hadn't realized she had been staring at Jack's tail as he bounded inside, "Carrots," Nick said as he waved a paw in front of her face. "Carrots, you in there?" Nick asked, "H-huh? What, oh, oh gosh, I was staring wasn't I?" She asked Nick, with a stupid grin on her face. Noticing Nick now staring at her, "Nick, what are you doing?" She asked, "Admiring your flustered features carrots." Nick added confidently, causing Judy's ears to burn. "Oh stop that, you big flirt." She added giving Nick a hip-check.

 _ **Roughly 8 hours later…**_

"So carrots, still up for Savage City 4 tonight? I hear Jack's in it." Nick added boasting his signature smirk.

"Oh shut it, and yes, I am. Question is, are you hot stuff?" And with that, Judy bounded over to clawhouser, signing herself out for the day, as it was now 5:41pm; a minute after their shift had ended.

After the duo left the precinct, they proceeded to walk back to Judy's apartment just around the block, "I just can't figure you out carrots, you cute, _cute_ bunny." Nick finished as he was punched in the arm, "You know what I said about that!" Judy corrected.

"I'm just joking carrots," Nick added, "Or am I?" He finished walking a little ahead, leaving a certain bunny lost in her thoughts; 'He's not serious, is he? No, He doesn't think of me like that? No, yes? But he's a fox, but, does it matter?', "Uh, carrots? You okay in there?" Nick said, stirring the bunny back to attention, "Huh? Oh, uh," she said laughing nervously, "Yea, I'm good?" She finished, now leaving the fox confused, 'Damn, I hope that wasn't too obvious, I mean, she's a rabbit for god sakes. But, does it matter?' He thought to himself as he caught up to the bunny as they reached her apartment.

"So, Judy," He added, effectively stopping the rabbit in her tracks at the sound of her actual name, "I was thinking, about, all this, and wh-" He was cut off as Judy pecked his cheek, then winked at him, as she went to her closet sized apartment to change out of her uniform. "W-what the hell was that?!" He was shocked at the current series of events that just occurred.

'Well, I guess that answers that question.' He thought as Judy returned, they both got onto Nick's bike. As Judy put her paws around Nick, he started warming up. "w-what was that about Judy? What was that back there?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing, I-I was just being friendly." She added, now turning warm herself. The pair arrived at Nick's apartment, walking in, "Well, here tis' carrots, Casa Del _Wilde_." Nick said opening his arms to the atmosphere of his apartment, effectively triggering the motion activated lights and Air conditioner. "What kind of name is that?" Judy asked chuckling, "I don't know, sounded catchy, so I'm keeping it." He added popping a bag of pop corn into his microwave.

Judy walked over to Nick's entertainment cabinet, switched on his Fur-Ray player and Baamaha stereo then proceeded to place the Savage City 4 Disk into his player and switched on the TV on top of his cabinet just as Nick walked back into the family room with a large of buttered pop corn and flopped onto his couch next to Judy handing her the bowl to take some.

" **Now playing in theatres near you…** "

Nick pressed the menu button on the remote seconds later. *Dramatic music* " **THX Entertainment** "

The movie started off with their favorite bunny in Furris, being chased by some ironic badgers sporting suits identical to those of the leads in their case. About 20 minutes into the movie, just after an intense battle scene, Judy managed to get rather close to Nick, unconsciously of course.

Nick looked down and saw this as a _prime_ opportunity and leaned down and kissed her lightly right between her ears, causing her to shiver down to her core. Nick chuckled to himself, "W-what was that for?" Judy looked up at him in a calm sort of tone, "You bunnies," he rubbed her left arm softly, "so emotional." They both chuckled and turned back to the TV.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Wait a minute," Judy suddenly shot up and ran to the TV, "These are the same suits from our case! I wonder if there might be a connection to our case…" Judy paused and rubbed her chin as to assess the situation. "Come on fluff, those are just movie props." He added confidently.

"Are they?" She added in a matter of fact tone pointing to a particular token on one of the badger's suits. "Very, very accurate props…" Nick added slowly making his way to the TV, "Yea, those are the same suit pins from our badgers, I wonder if Jack knows anything." He finished, and with that, they looked at each other, went back to the couch, sat close to each other and finished the movie.

After the movie had concluded it was roughly 8:00pm, the usual quitting time for both fox and bunny alike. Nick wrapped a drowsy couch-bunny in a blanket, took off his shirt and hopped into his own bed and soon, sleeps found the tired fox and he drifted into space…

A/N: Well! I certainly hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter of my work-in-progress story! Likes/Follows and reviews are always appreciated!

We shall have to see where this aspiring love takes Nick and Judy…

Until next time, thanks for reading!


	3. The Black Badgers, and a love story?

Chapter 3: The Black Badgers, and a love story?

A/N: The relationship evolves! There are some somewhat "suggestive" themes later in the chapter marked with a '**'. There isn't any smut (per the rating…). The storyline won't make sense if skipped, but this just explains the natural events of winter.

Proceed…

 _The Next Day…_

"So, how do you want to do this little investigation of yours anyway?" Nick asked as he took a sip of his morning coffee while the duo made their way to Precinct 1.

"Simple, when Jack and Oscar show up to make their rounds with the other guys, we'll pull him aside and I'll ask him some simple questions." She added, also taking a sip of her carrot mocha-latte.

"Like what? Hey there bad-ass super-rabbit secretly wanted by a colt of badgers, what might this pin mean to you?" Nick added in a highly over exaggerated tone.

Judy rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Yea, something like that." She added.

They continued talking and laughing for another 5 minutes as they made their way to the ZPD. Noticing Judy perk up at the sight of the Jackrabbit's sports car in the front lot, he decided to play along, "Awwwwe is our wittle bunny excited to see her _boyfriend?_ " He added in a dramatic tone.

"OW! The hell was that for?!" He asked in a shocked tone while he rubbed his arm, "Can it Wilde" She replied.

"Got it, no bunny jokes." He added rolling his eyes.

They both walked inside and were instantly greeted by the excited cheetah at the counter, "Hey guys! Checking' in?" He asked, "Yup" They both replied in unison.

They wandered over the bull-pen, stepping inside and were instantly greeted by a few of the other officers talking to the two film makers. "Top of the morning' Miss Hopps, Officer Wilde." Jack said as he separated from the crowd and walked over to the pair of cops.

"Hi Jack! Glad to see we didn't scare you off." Judy added getting a chuckle out of the rabbit, "Not just yet." He replied.

"Anything I can help you with before heading off with Officer Fangmeyer here?" Jack asked repeatedly glancing between the fox and bunny before him. Just as Judy was about to speak up, Nick interjected, "No, Not at the moment. Be safe out there, those damn Popsicle stands tend to steal your money." Nick added getting a chuckle out of both of them.

Jack acknowledged them and left with his respective officers for their on-the-job casting. "What was that for?" Judy asked, "Not yet, I want to watch where he goes with this…" Nick finished.

The two aspiring detectives headed to their shared, slightly oversized office, where they began to open up some leads on their "Black Badger" case.

"This is strange, this lead has us going 4 miles out of city to some facility, which according to resources, is an abandoned factory. Why would they be going out of their way to such a place, if they are clearly going to draw attention working in a large factory?" Nick stated, slowly rubbing his muzzle, as if he were thinking.

"Out of city? If I were running some sort of inner city hit-job, like the ones in these 3 cases, I'm not sure I would be making trips on a seemingly abandoned road, to some abandoned factory." She added looking up from her computer.

"Okay, I'm thinking we need to check it out, but I'm going to need some details on these guys before I go tazers and blazin' into god knows what." He added, getting an agreeing nod out of his partner.

 _32 painful minutes later…_

"Okay, I got something. Check this guy out," She said getting Nick's attention as she put a picture of a middle aged badger in a fine black suit dawning the pin onto a TV mounted on their wall.

"He goes by the name of 'Jackson Miles', supposedly codenamed 'agent 47', says here he has a clean record, yet has been suspected with quite a few mammalcide cases over the years. This guy looks like a mammal I'd hire to take somebody out." She finished with a look of bewilderment on her partner's face.

"Okay, possible hitmammal, with no proven guilt, yet is suspected of all of them. According to what I have here, the 3 kills were made by a gunshot wound to the back of the head using an outlawed ballistic firearm." Nick finished slowly peacing things together.

"Okay, where does it say where this guy is at?" Nick asked, "Says here that he doesn't have any known places of residence, other than his mother's bed and breakfast a few years back." He finished looking up at the focused bunny.

"What does he do for a living, other than, kill mammals?" Nick added sarcastically. "Well, says here he works for a carpet steaming company, _Badger Carpets_ " She finished raising an eyebrow.

"Okay… so, guy works with a bunch of badgers in a secret colt of hit men disguised as a carpet cleaning company, working out of an abandoned warehouse in the middle of now where. Got it." Nick finished.

As the two made their way to Bogo's office with their files, they were stopped by a familiar black eared Jackrabbit, "Officers, may I have a word?" Jack added, causing Nick and Judy to glance at each other, "No problem" Nick replied.

"What is it?" Judy asked curiously, "It's about yesterday, those two you were following, i know why they are here." Jack added arousing suspicion from the pair of cops.

"Back when I was working with the ZIA in Zootropolis, we had a huge case about a group of these international hit men, called the _Black Badgers_ , we never solved the case, as they had covered all of their tracks and tied up loose ends." He finished.

"Well, uh, we have some files that we just found, says that these guys set up shop in an old warehouse outside of the city, they are disguised as a carpet cleaning company, known as _Badger Carpets_ ," Nick added, "Not exactly sure if they're some kind of a colt, but I'd rather shut it down before we find out." Nick finished giving a nervous look to Judy.

"Bloody _hell,_ these guys aren't your average cup of tea, exercise extreme caution. As I no longer have the necessary clearances, I am un-able to help out. Good luck, for your sakes, watch your back." Jack finished walking away.

"Well, that answers one of my questions." Judy added looking at Bogo's office door. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Chief? It's Wilde and Hopps, we have some important information you need to look at.

"Alright, come in." They heard muffled through the oversized wooden door. "What is it? I haven't got much time." The large Cape buffalo added. "We think we know what those badgers are up to sir, from some different sources, we were able to find out about as much as that they are a group of international hit men." Nick said tossing a file up to Bogo.

"Hit men? Who's their target?" Bogo asked with peaked interest, "Me" Jack stated surprising the three animals in the room.

"Mr. Savage? What do you mean? You, I-I don't believe I'm following. You're the target?" Bogo rubbed his temples.

"Why you Jack?" Judy asked in a concerned tone. "Well, I never _technically_ retired from my job with the ZIA. I'm just a reserve operative now. I make documentaries and action flicks about different things now." He added raising lots of eyebrows.

"Wait, your still a spec op?" Nick added with a small smile growing. "Well, of sorts, yes." Jack added.

Nick's notorious smug look appeared as he walked nonchalantly out of the office, "Still badass" He mumbled.

Jack tilted his head and looked at Judy, who was now giving him the dreamy look of hers, "Bad-ass indeed." She finished winking at him and walking out of the office.

"What the hell was that about?" Bogo asked, now looking over the case files. "Not sure," Jack added as he and Bogo began to chat.

 _MEANWHILE back in the atrium…_

"So carrots, what do you think he means, why would they be after him?" Nick asked, "Well, I would assume, like he was saying about tying up loose ends, he probably got onto them, and they wanted to "tie it up" so to speak." She stated, "We're going to need some more details." Nick added as he, without thinking, patted Judy on her head, causing her to freeze.

"Oh come on carrots, just playing." He added eliciting a nervous laugh out of the small rabbit.

They both clocked-out of the system as it was now 1743 (5:43pm) in the evening.

"Sooooo, what do you want to do slick?" Judy added, "I don't want to be out in this cold much longer."

"Well, _Casa Del Wilde_ is closing for _the season_ soon, so that's not much of an option." He added as if it was nothing. "What do you mean season?" She asked as they were walking back to her apartment, "Come on carrots, it's winter time, I'm already getting my new fur coat, and with that, other things come knocking at my door. So, for the protection of my close friends, that being you, I don't let anyone into my den for the winter months." He finished.

"So, these other things… what are these?" She asked now curious, 'damn it. She's on to me.' He thought rolling his eyes. "Come on carrots, I would hope you know what time it is." He finished, now concerned himself.

"Wh- OH. Those things…" She said now suddenly getting warm. "Yup. Those damn pills stopped working last year." He added. Judy chuckled, "So, Mr. Wilde, does this mean you're going to be more romantic?" She added jokingly. "Depends on what kind of _winter_ we have." He added making her blush. "Wait? What does that mean?" She asked. "I don't know how you rabbits work, but us foxes work pretty damn hard for mates." He added. "I see," She stated, "So, because of such implications, you don't want me to come to your _'den'_ this time of year because…" She implied for a response from the now annoyed fox. "Okay, here's how this works carrots. As the leaves begin to fall, and the snow begins to cover the ground, I get _really,_ how do you say it, _excited_." He finished.

"Okay, so what you're trying to tell me is that you don't want to come to your apartment, because you might _hurt_ me? Or am I missing something?" She added, now completely confused. "That, and," He was now getting warm, "I don't want to put you into a position where, certain, _natural_ , events might try to take place." He finished exhaling deeply.

"Come on Nick, you'd never try something like that. You didn't last year." She added slowly picking up on the context, "Carrots, like I said earlier those pills that you can take, to, tame such thoughts, stopped working last year." He finished.

"How long have you been taking them?" She asked. "2 years" He added quietly. "2, 2 years? Why only two?" She asked, "Well, after I met you, I didn't want to jeopardize anything, so I started using them." He added.

"Nick, if you feel this way about me, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, if I told you how I really felt, _we_ might be mates." He finished now feeling as though he were on fire,

"W-Wait just a second, you're afraid of that?" She asked now also on fire. "Well, I know how much your job means to you, and I didn't screw anything up."

She raised her eyebrows, "Sooooo, what your telling me is you actually, _liked_ me?" She added now completely curious. "No Judy," He stopped and turned around, "what I'm telling you is that I _loved_ you. _A LOT._ Enough to where I actually had to leave the building just to escape your smell." He added. "W-Wow, Nick, I never would have thought that you wanted to take things further." She added.

"I didn't think you would've. Like I was saying, I didn't want to screw things up, by, well, _screwing_ things up." He added with a nervous chuckle.

"I see, well, if it helps any, I have never used those things." She added confidently.

"Oh I know carrots; I do have the nose of a fox." He added; she was now literally bright red.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously. "That perfume only covers up so much carrots, nature _always_ finds ways around our little tricks." He finished. "Is that why you had to leave?" She wondered, "Yea, I had always thought you were nice and pretty, but come December, I started thinking you were, _beautiful._ " He finished, now turning red himself.

"I had never said anything because I didn't know how you'd react. So, I tried pretty damn hard to keep it to myself." He finished, as they approached Judy's apartment. "Nick?" He stopped and looked down at her with a warm smile, "What did you, really, think about doing those times?" She asked nervously. He took a deep breath, "Well, I hope I don't have to give you the whole birds and bees deal, but I wanted to take our, friendship, a few steps farther, if you know what I mean." He finished, "I know what you mean Nick." She calmly grabbed one of his paws, "Thanks for telling me, I've kind of felt the same way, at times." She added,

"Don't feel bad about it carrots, it happens to everyone at some point." Nick finished.

The pair entered Judy's shoe box of an apartment and Judy acquired a change of clothes and went to the shared restroom to change, leaving Nick to his own thoughts.

-Nice job! You blew your cover!

-This isn't that bad, is it?

-She likes me back right?

-I think that's what she said?

Nick was startled back to reality when Judy re-appeared in a nice Shirt and pair of fuzzy jeans.

"Hey carrots?" Nick asked admiringly, "Yes?" She replied as she grabbed her phone and badge slipping them into her belt. "Do, Do you maybe wanna get something to eat?" He asked, "Like a date?" She replied, toying with him, He effectively broke inside. 'Screw it'.

"Sure carrots, if that's what you want to call it, a date." He replied, growing in confidence.

"I see, and," She turned around with a warm smile, "Where would said _date_ be slick?" She asked calmly.

"Well, I was thinking that new place around the corner; I hear it's pretty good." He added. "Okay, sounds, good." She replied.

"Hey Nick?" She asked, "Yea?" He replied, "Does, Does this change, you know, us?" She added now visibly nervous, "umm, no, not really, I mean, unless you want it to?" He added in a questionable fashion.

"I just, after that little _seasonal_ deal there, I didn't want to make things awkward between us." She added.

"Gotcha. You know?" Nick added leaning back and crossing his arms, "This would be quite the movie: 'hero cops turn lovers in an epic fight against all odds!' I bet it would blow out the box office." He exaggerated waving his paws in the air in a rainbow fashion, causing Judy to laugh.

"Are we going or not slick?" She asked still laughing, "Of course, wouldn't miss a date with you for the world!" He finished now chuckling.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Glad to see you made it this far, I had some business to take care of and of course, life to deal with, I plan on updating at least once weekly, though depending on what happens, may not get around to it.

Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
